Portal:Film/Featured content
Featured articles 300 (film) * 1937 Fox vault fire * Air Mata Iboe * Aitraaz * Alien vs. Predator (film) * American Beauty (1999 film) * Anbe Sivam * Andha Naal * Asmara Moerni * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * B movie * Bale Out * Barton Fink * Battlefield Earth (film) * Bezhin Meadow * Blackrock (film) * Blade Runner * Boogeyman 2 * Borat * Boys Don't Cry (film) * The Boys from Baghdad High * Branded to Kill * Bride of Frankenstein * But I'm a Cheerleader * Cannibal Holocaust * The Carpet from Bagdad * Casablanca (film) * Casino Royale (2006 film) * The Cat and the Canary (1927 film) * Chandralekha (1948 film) * Changeling (film) * Conan the Barbarian (1982 film) * A Cure for Pokeritis * Departures (2008 film) * Diary of a Camper * Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge * Djaoeh Dimata * Dream of the Rarebit Fiend * Dredd * Dustbin Baby (film) * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (album) * Eega * Enthiran * Eraserhead * Evita (1996 film) * The FP * The Fifth Element * Fight Club * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within * Frank's Cock * From The Doctor to my son Thomas * Fuck (film) * Gagak Item * Gemini (2002 Tamil film) * Gertie the Dinosaur * The Getaway (1972 film) * Greed (1924 film) * Harta Berdarah * Hoodwinked! * Hotel Chevalier * How Brown Saw the Baseball Game * How a Mosquito Operates * The Human Centipede (First Sequence) * Into Temptation (film) * It Is the Law * Jabba the Hutt * Jaws (film) * Kahaani * Kalidas (film) * Katsudō Shashin * Kedok Ketawa * Keechaka Vadham * Kinetoscope * Lage Raho Munna Bhai * Latter Days * The Legend of Bhagat Singh * Lieutenant Kijé (Prokofiev) * Life's Shop Window * Little Miss Sunshine * Little Nemo (1911 film) * Loev * The Lord of the Rings (1978 film) * Lord of the Universe * Manhunter (film) * Margarita with a Straw * Mayabazar * Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins * Mereka Bilang, Saya Monyet! * Mind Meld * Mom and Dad * Mother India * Mughal-e-Azam * Mulholland Drive (film) * The Mummy (1999 film) * Nefarious: Merchant of Souls * Nil Battey Sannata * Not My Life * Not One Less * On the Job (2013 film) * Oriental Film * Pah Wongso Pendekar Boediman * Panavision * Panggilan Darah * Pather Panchali * Pengkhianatan G30S/PKI * Persuasion (1995 film) * The Pit and the Pendulum (1961 film) * Planet of the Apes * The Power of Nightmares * Pride & Prejudice (2005 film) * Prometheus (2012 film) * R U Professional * Resident Evil: Apocalypse * The Revolution Will Not Be Televised (film) * RKO Pictures * Rob-B-Hood * St. Elmo (1914 film) * Sense and Sensibility (film) * The Shawshank Redemption * She Shoulda Said No! * Sherlock Holmes Baffled * Sholay * Si Ronda * Si Tjonat * The Simpsons Movie * Khan Noonien Singh * The Sinking of the Lusitania * Soeara Berbisa * Ruma Maida * Sorga Ka Toedjoe * Jack Sparrow * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Star Trek: First Contact * Subway Sadie * Taare Zameen Par * Tank Girl (film) * Tender Mercies * Tenebrae (film) * Terang Boelan * The Thing (1982 film) * Tjioeng Wanara * Transformers (film) * Trembling Before G-d * Tropic Thunder * The Turn of the Screw (2009 film) * U2 3D * Uncle David * Union Films * Jason Voorhees * Waiting (2015 film) * The Whistleblower * Witchfinder General (film) * Zodiac (film) * ? (film) }} Featured lists List of accolades received by 12 Years a Slave (film) * 29th Golden Raspberry Awards * List of accolades received by 127 Hours * Academy Award for Best Actor * Academy Award for Best Actress * Academy Award for Best Director * Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress * Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor * 1st Academy Awards * 59th Academy Awards * 60th Academy Awards * 61st Academy Awards * 62nd Academy Awards * 63rd Academy Awards * 64th Academy Awards * 65th Academy Awards * 66th Academy Awards * 67th Academy Awards * 68th Academy Awards * 69th Academy Awards * 70th Academy Awards * 71st Academy Awards * 72nd Academy Awards * 73rd Academy Awards * 74th Academy Awards * 75th Academy Awards * 76th Academy Awards * 77th Academy Awards * 78th Academy Awards * 79th Academy Awards * 80th Academy Awards * 81st Academy Awards * 82nd Academy Awards * 83rd Academy Awards * 84th Academy Awards * 85th Academy Awards * 86th Academy Awards * 87th Academy Awards * 88th Academy Awards * 89th Academy Awards * List of accolades received by Up * List of accolades received by Bridge of Spies (film) * List of accolades received by The Act of Killing * List of actors nominated for Academy Awards for non-English performances * List of actors nominated for two Academy Awards in the same year * Ben Affleck filmography * Ajith Kumar filmography * Alastair Sim on stage and screen * Alfred Hitchcock filmography * List of Alien (film series) characters * List of accolades received by American Hustle * Annie Award for Best Animated Home Entertainment Production * List of accolades received by Argo (2012 film) * Ariel Award for Best Director * List of accolades received by The Artist (film) * List of accolades received by Atonement (film) * Audrey Hepburn on screen and stage * List of accolades received by Avatar * List of accolades received by The Avengers (2012 film) * List of awards and nominations received by Madonna * BAFTA Fellowship * List of accolades received by Baahubali: The Beginning * Abhishek Bachchan filmography * Amitabh Bachchan filmography * List of accolades received by Bajirao Mastani * List of accolades received by Barfi! * Ethel Barrymore on stage, screen and radio * Lionel Barrymore on stage, screen and radio * Bipasha Basu filmography * Bernard Lee on stage and screen * Beyoncé videography * List of accolades received by Black Swan * Cate Blanchett on screen and stage * List of accolades received by Blue Is the Warmest Colour * List of accolades received by Blue Jasmine * British Film Institute Fellowship * List of accolades received by Brokeback Mountain * Sandra Bullock filmography * List of accolades received by Call Me by Your Name * James Cameron filmography * Ian Carmichael on stage, screen and radio * Leo Carrillo on stage and screen * Carry On series on screen and stage * Charlie Chaplin filmography * Jessica Chastain on screen and stage * List of awards and nominations received by Parineeti Chopra * List of Priyanka Chopra performances * Christian Bale filmography * Citra Award for Best Director * Citra Award for Best Leading Actor * Citra Award for Best Leading Actress * Citra Award for Best Supporting Actress * List of accolades received by Coco (2017 film) * Tom Cruise filmography * Dadasaheb Phalke Award * List of accolades received by Dallas Buyers Club * Matt Damon filmography * List of accolades received by The Danish Girl (film) * David Lynch filmography * David Niven on screen, stage, radio, record and in print * Ajay Devgn filmography * Dhanush filmography * List of Dharma Productions films * Leonardo DiCaprio filmography * List of accolades received by Dil Dhadakne Do * Peter Dinklage on screen and stage * List of accolades received by The Dirty Picture * Madhuri Dixit filmography * Shannen Doherty filmography * List of accolades received by Dookudu * Robert Downey Jr. filmography * List of accolades received by Drive (2011 film) * List of accolades received by An Education * List of accolades received by Enthiran * List of accolades received by Evita (1996 film) * Vera Farmiga on screen and stage * List of accolades received by Fashion (2008 film) * James Franco filmography * Morgan Freeman on screen and stage * List of accolades received by Frida * List of accolades received by Frozen (2013 film) * List of awards and honors received by Judy Garland * George Formby on screen, stage, record and radio * Gerard Butler filmography * Mel Gibson filmography * Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score * Golden Globe Cecil B. DeMille Award * List of accolades received by Gone Girl (film) * List of accolades received by Gosford Park * Grammy Award for Best Music Film * Grammy Award for Best Music Video * List of accolades received by Gravity (film) * Shruti Haasan filmography * List of accolades received by Haider (film) * List of Tom Hanks performances * List of Harry Potter cast members * List of Anne Hathaway performances * Hattie Jacques on stage, radio, screen and record * List of accolades received by Her (film) * List of highest-grossing films * Hong Kong Film Award for Best Actress * List of accolades received by The Hurt Locker * List of accolades received by Inglourious Basterds * List of accolades received by Inside Out (2015 film) * J. C. Daniel Award * J. Gordon Edwards filmography * Jake Gyllenhaal filmography * James Nesbitt filmography * Jared Leto filmography * Jennifer Lopez filmography * John Barrymore on stage, screen and radio * John Ford filmography * John Gielgud, roles and awards * John Le Mesurier on stage, radio, screen and record * Angelina Jolie filmography * Justin Timberlake videography * List of accolades received by Kahaani * Katrina Kaif filmography * Kajol filmography * List of accolades received by Kaminey * Kareena Kapoor filmography * Ranbir Kapoor filmography * Shahid Kapoor filmography * Anurag Kashyap filmography * Katy Perry videography * Gene Kelly filmography * Kerala State Film Award for Best Actress * Kerala State Film Award for Best Actor * Kerala State Film Award for Best Director * Aamir Khan filmography * Salman Khan filmography * Shah Rukh Khan filmography * Nicole Kidman filmography * List of awards and nominations received by The King's Speech * Manisha Koirala filmography * Akshay Kumar filmography * Lady Gaga videography * List of accolades received by Lagaan * Latin Grammy Award for Best Long Form Music Video * Latin Grammy Award for Best Short Form Music Video * Laurel and Hardy filmography * Lauren Bacall on screen and stage * Laurence Olivier on stage and screen * List of awards and nominations received by Priyanka Chopra * List of Croatian submissions for the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film * List of Czech submissions for the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film * List of German submissions for the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film * List of Indonesian submissions for the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film * List of Japanese submissions for the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film * List of submissions to the 73rd Academy Awards for Best Foreign Language Film * List of submissions to the 74th Academy Awards for Best Foreign Language Film * List of submissions to the 77th Academy Awards for Best Foreign Language Film * List of Academy Award winners and nominees for Best International Feature Film * List of Academy Award-winning foreign-language films * List of Academy Awards for Walt Disney * List of Amy Adams performances * List of Bradley Cooper performances * List of Emily Blunt performances * List of Indian submissions for the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film * List of James Bond films * List of Kate Winslet performances * List of Vietnamese submissions for the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film * List of accolades received by Aadukalam * List of accolades received by Boys Don't Cry (film) * List of accolades received by David Lynch * List of accolades received by Deadpool (film) * List of accolades received by Kal Ho Naa Ho * List of accolades received by Kaththi * List of accolades received by La La Land * List of accolades received by Mad Max: Fury Road * List of accolades received by Madras * List of accolades received by Mersal * List of accolades received by Moneyball (film) * List of accolades received by My Name Is Khan * List of accolades received by Paradesi (2013 film) * List of accolades received by Thani Oruvan * List of accolades received by The Tree of Life (film) * List of accolades received by Velaiilla Pattadhari * List of accolades received by Vikram Vedha * List of accolades received by Vishwaroopam * List of awards and nominations received by Amy Adams * List of awards and nominations received by Emma Stone * List of awards and nominations received by Jennifer Lawrence * List of awards and nominations received by Laurence Olivier * List of awards and nominations received by Leonardo DiCaprio * List of awards and nominations received by Satyajit Ray * List of awards and nominations received by Vidya Balan * List of film directors of the Dutch East Indies * List of film producers of the Dutch East Indies * List of films of the Dutch East Indies * List of frequent David Lynch collaborators * List of submissions to the 72nd Academy Awards for Best Foreign Language Film * List of submissions to the 79th Academy Awards for Best Foreign Language Film * List of submissions to the 80th Academy Awards for Best Foreign Language Film * List of accolades received by The Lord of the Rings film series * List of accolades received by Lost in Translation (film) * Madonna filmography * 1st Magritte Awards * Marilyn Monroe performances and awards * List of Marvel Cinematic Universe film actors * List of Marvel Cinematic Universe films * List of Marvel Cinematic Universe television series actors * List of accolades received by Mary Kom (film) * List of accolades received by Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World * Urmila Matondkar filmography * Matthew McConaughey filmography * Steve McQueen filmography * Michael Fassbender filmography * Tom Mix filmography * List of accolades received by Moonlight (2016 film) * Julianne Moore filmography * List of accolades received by Mr. Nobody * Rani Mukerji filmography * List of accolades received by My Week with Marilyn * Nani filmography * Natalie Portman filmography * National Film Award for Best Actress * National Film Award for Best Supporting Actor * National Film Award for Best Supporting Actress * National Film Award for Best Actor * National Film Award for Best Direction * National Film Registry * List of accolades received by Neerja * List of accolades received by Nightcrawler * List of accolades received by No Country for Old Men * List of accolades received by Padmaavat * Deepika Padukone filmography * Peter Sellers on stage, radio, screen and record * Mary Pickford filmography * List of accolades received by Piku * Brad Pitt filmography * List of accolades received by Precious * List of accolades received by Queen (film) * Quentin Tarantino filmography * Rajinikanth filmography * Ralph Richardson, roles and awards * M. G. Ramachandran filmography * Kangana Ranaut, roles and awards * List of accolades received by Ratatouille * Mani Ratnam filmography * Satyajit Ray filmography * Rihanna videography * Jacques Rivette filmography * Robert Bathurst filmography * Julia Roberts filmography * Mark Romanek videography * List of accolades received by Room * Hrithik Roshan filmography * Shriya Saran filmography * List of accolades received by Selma (film) * List of accolades received by Sense and Sensibility (film) * Sherlock Holmes (1939 film series) * Anushka Shetty filmography * List of accolades received by Silver Linings Playbook * Will Smith filmography * List of accolades received by the 2002–2007 Spider-Man film series * List of accolades received by Spotlight * Stanley Holloway on stage and screen * List of accolades received by Star Trek Into Darkness * List of accolades received by Star Trek (film) * List of Emma Stone performances * List of awards and nominations received by Sharon Stone * Meryl Streep on screen and stage * Suriya filmography * Taylor Swift videography * Tabu filmography * Tamannaah filmography * Raveena Tandon filmography * Terry-Thomas on screen, radio, stage and record * Charlize Theron filmography * Trisha filmography * List of accolades received by True Grit * List of unmade Doctor Who serials and films * List of accolades received by Up in the Air * Rudolph Valentino filmography * Vidya Balan filmography * Vijay filmography * List of accolades received by WALL-E * List of roles and awards of Arshad Warsi * Denzel Washington on screen and stage * Sam Waterston on screen and stage * List of accolades received by Whiplash * Michelle Williams on screen and stage * List of accolades received by Winter's Bone * List of accolades received by The Wolf of Wall Street (2013 film) * List of films released by Yash Raj Films * List of accolades received by The Young Victoria * List of roles and awards of Catherine Zeta-Jones * List of accolades received by Zindagi Na Milegi Dobara * Preity Zinta filmography * List of accolades received by Zootopia }} Good topics Evita (1996 film) * James Bond films * Marvel Cinematic Universe films }} Featured pictures File:1961-04-13 Tale Of Century - Eichmann Tried For War Crimes.ogv|File:1961-04-13 Tale Of Century - Eichmann Tried For War Crimes.ogv File:A Trip Down Market Street (High Res).webm|File:A Trip Down Market Street (High Res).webm File:A Visit to the Seaside (1908).webm|File:A Visit to the Seaside (1908).webm File:Animated phenakistiscope disc - Running rats Fantascope by Thomas Mann Baynes 1833.gif|File:Animated phenakistiscope disc - Running rats Fantascope by Thomas Mann Baynes 1833.gif File:Chicago Theatre blend.jpg|File:Chicago Theatre blend.jpg File:De Orient Magazine advertisement for Panggilan Darah (1941).jpg|File:De Orient Magazine advertisement for Panggilan Darah (1941).jpg File:Geneva mechanism 6spoke animation.gif|File:Geneva mechanism 6spoke animation.gif File:Jane Russell in The Outlaw.jpg|File:Jane Russell in The Outlaw.jpg File:Lagu Kenangan (1953; obverse).jpg|File:Lagu Kenangan (1953; obverse).jpg File:Muybridge race horse animated.gif|File:Muybridge race horse animated.gif File:Poster - Island of Lost Men 01.jpg|File:Poster - Island of Lost Men 01.jpg File:Roundhay Garden Scene.ogv|File:Roundhay Garden Scene.ogv File:Safety Last (1923).webm|File:Safety Last (1923).webm File:Stunt Pyrotechnics Luc Viatour.jpg|File:Stunt Pyrotechnics Luc Viatour.jpg File:Supir Istimewa (1954; obverse).jpg|File:Supir Istimewa (1954; obverse).jpg File:Winsor McCay (1912) How a Mosquito Operates.webm|File:Winsor McCay (1912) How a Mosquito Operates.webm Updating To update this page, please check the following categories: #Category:FA-Class biography (actors and filmmakers) articles #Category:FA-Class film articles Statistics